Naruto the Spider Summoner
by Moonlit Novel
Summary: What if instead of toads, Naruto summoned spiders? What if the 'princess' of the Spider clan was attracted to Naruto? All summons have a human form, Smart Naruto Naruto/OC I don't own Naruto. Haitus
1. Prologue: The Spider Sage

A new story from my, short but originally handwritten, expect more chapters as I get more time on a PC

* * *

><p>Title: Naruto the Spider Summoner<p>

Genre: Adventure/romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/OC

Summary: What if instead of toads, Naruto summoned spiders? What if the 'princess' of the Spider clan was attracted to Naruto? All summons have a human form, Smart Naruto

Prologue: The Spider Sage

"Are you ok dear?" asked an older, but not unattractive woman with sickly green hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes, to a sickly man with black hair, clammy pale skin and green eyes, who was leaning against a wall of a small hut in a small village within Hi no Kuni(1).

"I need more, just enough to get to Konohagakure no Sato, please my love" said the man, his eyes pleading her to grant him his request.

"My love, the poison can only extend our life so much" said the woman trying to help him up but the man shook his head

"If I die now, here, the Spider Contract might never get a new summoner, much less a new Spider Sage" said the man, the woman nodded knowing ht Spider clan needed a summoner.

"Alright my love" was the only reply before the man felt fangs pierce his skin their venom starting to course through his veins sending a rush of energy through-out his whole body, his skin grew back to it's original tan coloring. "Let's go" said the woman sadly, "Before the poison runs it's course" and with that the two ran off in the direction of Konohagakure no Sato…

* * *

><p>Well R&amp;R<p>

1. Hi no Kuni: Fire Country


	2. Chapter 1: The Choice

Well here is Chapter one, chapter two will be up after christmas I have to go clean house and make dinner. Good bye

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Choice<p>

"Why should I summon toads?" asked a whisker faced, sun-kissed blonde wearing a horrendous orange jacket and pants. He was talking to a white haired man who was wearing a red and black outfit both sporting hai-ate on their heads, however the one on the younger's head had a symbol of a leaf on it, the older man's was spiked, and held the kanji for oil on it. The were currently at a cliff over looking a waterfall…

"Why indeed, especially since they are more combat oriented, and from what I can see, that is the last thing you need. No, you need a creature for stealth and silent kills, said a voice, the owner of said voice walking into the clearing.

"Ano-sa, who are you?" asked the blonde and the man smiled softly while leaning on a tree.

"Isn't it polite to give you name before asking for someone else's?" asked the man surprising the duo, he didn't know who the boy was?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage! Dattebayo!" said the blonde and the man smiled softly at the name and even brighter at the boy's exclamation.

"Would you happen to be related to Uzumaki Kushina?" aske the man and the white haired shinobi narrowed his eyes

"I-I don't know, I never knew my family…" said Naruto making the black haired man nod sadly.

"Regardless, I am Uzumaki Masao, Spider Sage" said the man with a broad smile, "I am so happy to have met you!" he said as tears started to form in Naruto's eyes, he had just found out he had family who was living. "I am not long for this world, but I have a request, I would like for you to become a spider summoner" said Masao only for the white haired man to speak up

"How do you know Kushina?" he asked and Masao frowned glancing at the man as he got off the tree and walked over to the man.

"You are Jiraiya of the Sannin, aren't you?" asked Masao his eyes narrow making Jiraiya frown

"Hai, now could you answer my question?" and so Masao started to talk about Uzugakure, being sent to live with the Spider clan, learning of Uzugakure's destruction, of learning his cousin, Kushina, was with child, the Kyuubi attack, and finally learning of his cousin's death.

"Masao-san, perhaps you should meet with the Hokage" said Jiraiya and Masao shook his head

"He's an Uzumaki, I can tell, and if he wants I'll teach him spider summoning and the Uzumaki taijutsu style" said Masao, suddenly sure of Naruto's lineage. Naruto sat there the whole time, quiet, if only for the fact he moved every so oftenthey would have thought him asleep.

"Gaki?" asked Jiraiya worried at the blonde's silence

"I'll do it, I only have a month to learn it though" said Naruto and Masao smiled sadly as he kneeled in front of Naruto

"And I only have a month or so to teach it to you, I'm dying Naruto-kun" said Masao his sad smile genuine, "OK! Lets get to work!" said Masao before going through handseals, biting his thumb before slamming it to the ground. Smoke plumed up and after the smoke cleared there stood a Brown Recluse the size of a cat. It was holding a scroll the size of the Forbidden Scroll

"Is this the new summoner you plan to teach?" asked the spider it's fore most eyes on Naruto curiously.

"Hai, can he sign the scroll?" asked Masao only for the spider to make clicking sounds making Masao's eye's narrow

"I sense the Kyuubi in him!" said the spider, Masao turned sharply to Jiraiya, his eyes locked with the Sannin's in a glare

"Explain, NOW!" he said a kunai suddenly in his hand

"I can't" said Jiraiya moving to a better stance so if the Spider Sage attacked he could better defend himself. Masao snarled and suddenly attacked the Toad Sage, his kunai dripping with poison when not a moment ago it was dry and clean. After exchanging several blows Masao's mouth looked like it had something in it when he spat out webbing at the older sage catching his arm against a tree.

"TELL ME! TELL Me why, when there… Was… a… No, don't tell me, Naruto-kun is the son of the Yondiame? Oh that is just rich!" said Masao as he started to calm down suddenly realizing why his family still had to deal with the Kyuubi. Meanwhile Naruto and the spider had been getting to know each other.

"Well you are interesting for a Jinchuriki, and you are worth to summon us by my standards, here is the scroll. You must write your name in blood and underneath your name you must must leave a hand print, also in blood. The handseals are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram. You'll also need blood to actually summon anything, just a drop will do" said the recluse and Naruto nodded listening, he then signed the summoning scroll…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

AU obviously but for the most part it will loosely follow canon. Now I've got to go make dinner bye


	3. Chapter 2: Summoning

Well here you go the last editted chapter of Naruto Spider Summoner, from here on there will be a wait but reviews will make the wait shorter! Also if there are any artists in the masses who would be willing to draw Miki, Naruto(in his new outfit), Masao, and Masami please let me know and I'll give you a full profile of their looks

6 pages btw incase you are wondering that is how long this chapter is

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Summoning!<p>

It had been two weeks since Naruto had signed he Spider Contract, but during that time, instead of focusing on summoning, Masao taught the young Uzumaki their clan's taijutsu style. The style involved continuous movement, dodging rather then blocking, flowing into strikes, not just jabbing at the opponent.

"Naruto-kun you are a fast learner" said Masao smiling happily at his young charge, "However, you are no where near being a master of the Uzumaki style, so want you to practice it during your _free time_. Right now though, it is time to work on summoning. Do you remember the handseals?" he asked as they entered an empty training ground not unlike Team 007's.

"Hai, Masao-sensei" said Naruto, no longer was he in that horrid orange jumpsuit, but instead he wore black shinobi pantswith kunai/shurinken holsters built right in, he also wore ANBU body armor over his chest and forearms. Naruto started to run through the handseals, three times once without chakra, the second to get a feel for the necessary chakra, and the third time he bit his thumb causing it to bleed and he pressed it to the ground forcing chakra through it. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" said Naruto and a plume of smoke appeared…

"And I don't… Think… Why am I in the human world?" said a very feminine voice making Masao go wide-eyed knowing whom had been summoned, "Masao-kun? Did you summon me? I didn't think you'd need to see me again `til you found a new summoner" said the summon knowing she wasn't in her spider form. As the smoke cleared Naruto saw a sight that would forever bless his dreams from that day forward, the person, who's back was to Naruto, had long straight sickly blue hair(Cyan?) that went down to her slim waist, she was currently wearing a kimono that was a lovely shade of light-green with spider web designs all over it. She was about the height of Sakura, her skin was very pale , but on her it seemed only to enhance her beauty.

"I didn't summon you, Miki(1), my second cousin did" said Masao, he was amazed to see that Naruto had summoned the 'Princess' of the Spider clan, let alone summon her in her human form… To summon any summon requires a certain amount of chakra, to summon a summon in his or her human for you have to use more chakra then what is required to summon said summon but less then what it is required to summon the next summon up. Miki was up there on the 'Summoning ladder' to begin with, to summon her in her human form…

"Your second cousin?" asked Miki before looking behind her revealing soft purple eyes that seemed to zero in on the blonde, "Ano…"

"Ohayo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin of Konohagakure no Sato" said Narto with a bow making the princess of the Spider clan to blush

"Pleased to meet you, I am Miki, princess of the Spider clan" she replied turning to face the young blonde who now took in her whole figure, her slim, not overly thin, or long, face continued to draw Naruto's eyes but had been able to learn Miki was a small B cup, that or she binded her chest.

"There could not be a more attractive princess" commented Naruto which added to the summon's blush.

"Naruto-kun, stop flirting with her, she could very well be the end of you. Remember she _is_ a spider" said Masao but one could tell he was just teasing, the duo just blushed deeper

"Masao-kun!" scowled Miki embarrassed and slightly angered at the Spider Sage for his comment, "Youre an ass, but then again, I guess that is why my aneki(2) loves you, and is your lover"

"Lover?" asked Naruto looking at Masao wide-eyed, his second cousin/sensei made love with one of the spider summons? "You can do that?" the question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Masao sighed and ran through handseals and bit his thumb, a plume of smoke, the size of a adult human woman appeared as Jiraiya jumped into the area like he had the whole time Naruto had been training with Masao. Mostly to observe the Spider Sage, but this time…

"Such a beautiful lady, where did you come from?" asked Jiraiya, as said lady turned to the perverted Toad Sage and made a face, it was Miki

"You reek of toads" she said making Jiraiya facefault

"Now now, dear imouto, this is the Toad Sage, even your absentminded self should know that" said a green haired woman and Miki stuck her tounge out at the woman, "Gaki"

"Mesuinu(3)"

"Immature child"

"Saggy chested woman"

"At least I have something there unlike you" said the woman poking the young summon in the chest(4).

"Masami(5)!" said Masao suddenly, trying and succeeding in getting the older summon' attention causing her to turn her hourglass figure(not an exaggerated one guys) towards the Spider Sage smiling sweetly.

"Hai, Masao-kio(6a)?" asked Masami once again ignoring her imouto before noticing Naruto, who while quiet, was stealing glances at Miki, "Who is this little cutie?" she asked attempting to catch Miki's and Naruto's attention.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, my second cousin. Naruto-kun, this is Masami, the Bos Summon of the Spider clan, and my koibito(6b)" said Masao kissing the woman's cheek making her smile lightly

"And you're just going to die and leave this bombshell? Aren't you even going to try to live?" asked Jiraiya frowning at the Spider Sage who glared at him

"I am fighting to live, even as we speak Jiraiya, it is a price you have to pa to become a Spider Sage, at least for normal humans" said Masao as he cast a glance at Naruto who was unaware of the glance, he was still preoccupied with watching Miki.

"You want Naruo to become a Spider Sage?" asked Jiraiya following Masao's gaze

"Hai, with Kyuubi, Naruto should be able to negate the negative aspects of the Spider Sage form" said Masao grinning at the possibility of a Spider Sage that wouldn't lessen his lifespan by going into Sage Mode.

"I will have to tell sensei about this you know" said Jiraiya and Masao nodded

"Go ahead" with that Jiraiya left

"Ano… Miki-sama?" said Naruto a light blush still adorning his face as the summon turned to him with a small smile.

"Miki-chan, or just Miki please" said Miki her smile soft ad reassuring, "At least when you summon me in human form" she amended and Naruto blushed a little deeper but nodded.

"Hai Miki-chan" said Naruto before taking a deep breath, "What are your strengths?" he asked his second cousin having taught him how to behave in public and how to set up his team if he ever led one. All in all Masao taught Naruto how to be a great Shinobi.

"Medical and Assassination" was the cheerful reply which surprised Naruto, since he knew no matter how well he trained or was taught, he would be seriously lacking in assassination. He also knew for a fact he would never have the chakra control needed for medical jutsu even if he doesn't need them himself.

"I hope you and I can work well together" said Narto bowing to Miki who smirked slightly, "After all, such beauty must be useful"

"You might not say that if you saw my spider form" said Miki with a sad smile.

"Do you really believe that my uncle would be with your sister if he wasn't attracted to her? Even to her spider form?" countered Naruto with a frown, he never did like someone putting themselves down.

"Why don't I show you then?" snapped Miki sadly before a plume of smoke covered her form and a black spider's leg appeared out of the smoke. As more smoke cleared, more of the spider's body was shown. "Well?" she clicked, she was a Black Widow, a Black Widow the size of a Rottweiler.

"Mimeyo.i(7)" muttered Naruto and he meant it, Miki could tell

"Really?" she clicked, scurrying up to Naruto who did not even flinch when her foremost front legs touched his

"Hai" he said smiling before another plume of smoke covered Miki, "What-" said Naruto before Miki pressed her lips, her now human lips, to his cheek, for a second.

"Tanks" she said lushing lightly, Naruto's face a darker red as his hand went to the cheek she kissed, "The last time someone had seen my spider form, they looked at me in disgust and tried to kill me and my siblings, but…" Miki trailed off smiling, "Anyway thanks" she said.

"N-no p-problem" stuttered a blushing Naruto when his second cousin spoke up, sounding not all to happy with how things were turning out

"Naruto-kun, focus, training now, flirting later" said a frowning Masao causing Miki to blush heavily and take a sep back in embarrassment, "However, I think Miki would make an excellent summon partner, she compliments you greatly" he said a smile on his lips.

"Masao-koi, that wasn't very nice" said Masami smiling softly as though she was keeping herself from laughing

"Onee-san!" Miki whined at her elder sister's lover's obvious jibe

"Hai Imouto?" asked Masami the smile not leaving her face.

"Tell Masao to stop teasing us!" whined Miki making Naruto wonder if she really was good at assassination.

"Mah mah mah, Miki, you sure you specialize in assassination?" he asked, Miki frowned before disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto, a thin blade against his neck.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked only to feel the tip of a kunai lightly poke at her back, turning her head she saw another Naruto smiling at her.

"It shows you are proficient" said Naruto as the one with the blade against it's neck disappeared in a poof of smoke, "Beautiful, and deadly, a dangerous combination" he murmured as he put the kunai away.

"Naruto-kun, I just told you: Training now, flirting later" said Masao a little more firmly, bt on the inside he was proud, proud and happy. Happy because the two, whether hey knew it or not, had found a partner for life, especially if they follow her sister's and his own path, but even if not, they would always be more then friends. Proud for two reasons, one for how Naruto reacted to Miki's spider form, and two, he was proud of how his second cousin 'snagged' such a beauty.

"Gomen Masao-kun" said Naruo his blush returning with a vengeance

"Oh, let them be, Masao-koi, you were no better at his age, you stole more then a few glances, you stole kisses" said Masami as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her light blue kimono, a blush on her face, but it was so light you couldn't be sure it was even there.

"You never seemed to mind, after all, you always returned the kisses with such enthusiasm" said Masao with a small smirk as Masami's blush darkened.

"M-Masao-koi!" she stuttered while the younger pair went wide-eyed at the conversation with light lushes of their own.

"M-Ano… Miki-chan?" said Naruto an Miki turned to the young man who's face was still lit up with a blush, "W-what would you have done if I had kissed you?" he asked, and then it was Miki's turn to blush.

"Wanna find out?" she asked her blush deepening after she realized she said that out loud, only to bush even deeper when Naruto nodded, but took it in stride, "Then kiss me" she said…

Masami moved to stop them when Masao put his hand on her shoulder stopping her making her look at him.

"Let them be, unlike you and I, Naruto and her won't lose each other that easy, he's the Kyuubi's jinchuriki" he said and Masami turned back to the young duo just as their lips met.

"So she won't suffer a heartbreak like mine, but what about-" started Masami when Masao quieted her with a kiss of her own

* * *

><p>Well R&amp;R<p>

1. Miki - is a girl's name that means Beautiful

2. Aneki - older sister

3. mesuinu - bitch

4. If anyone can figure out where I got that one I'll give them a cookie and a short prefiew of the next chapter

5. Masami - is a girl's name that means Elegant Beauty

6. Koi/koibito - lover

7. mimeyo.i - beauiful


	4. Chūnin Exam Finals Invasion PT 1

11 pages on the PC even more on paper! Geez! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. I absolutely hated writing this chapter, I am horrible at figh scenes but I must say I think I did pretty well

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Chūnin Exam FinalsInvasion PT 1

Naruto, thanks to his second cousin, was standing in the arena of the Chūnin Exams Stadium right beside Shikmaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, how's everything?" asked Naruto as he looked up at the grandstands where a girl with sickly green hair smiled and waved at him.

"Troublesome blonde, you seem even more troublesome then before" commented the black haired boy making Naruto smile lightly

"I've been training pineapple-head" was Naruto's only response before the proctor did the introduction and sent everyone except Naruto and a pale skinned, lavender-eyed boy, Hyūga Neji.

"Let the first match of the third part of the Chūnin Exams, between Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyūga Neji begin. HAJIME(sp?)[1]!" said the proctorbefore he jumped away a safe distance.

"You look like you wanna say something" said Neji calmly, Naruto held out his fist

"I'm going to win" was all Naruto Said

'_My eyes tell me he is completely confident'_ thought Neji his Byakugan active, "You're very confident, tat'll make this victory all the better when you realize you an't fight against fate" said Neji as he slipped into his Jūken stance.

"Dream on" said Narut as he settled into a particular stance, his fists close to his body, and his feet evenly spaced.

"Kakashi, did you teach him that style?" Gai thought aloud frowning as Masao walked by

"The Uzumaki style?" asked the Spider Sage and the jounin turned to him

"You know that style?" asked Gai and Masao nodded smiling.

"I should since I am the one that taught Naruto-kun it, I am Uzumaki Masao"

"So you knew Naruto-kun's parents?" asked Gai as his gaze returned to the match just as Naruto spun around Neji's Jūken strike and elbowed the stuck-up Hyūga in the gut.

"Yes, I do, I also know of Naruto-kun's burden." said Masao

"Where-"

"I only learned of Naruto-kun's exitanc during the training period, in fact that is when I met him" said Masao before walking off towards the Kage boot.

"You still feel confident about close combat?" asked Naruto as he jumped back from a heavily bruised Neji before throwing several kunai at a speed to fast for Neji to dodge. Neji began to spin expelling chakra from his whole body

"Kaiten!" said the now desperate Hyūga as he deflected the kunai with a dome of chakra.

"Well now, Naruto-kun, what're you going to do now?" said Miki to herself

"Ano… Who are you?" asked a pink haired girl as she turned around to the purple eyed girl

"It is polite to introduce yourself first before asking for another's name" said Miki before turning back to the match just as Neji gave his speech on the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu aka the Caged Bird Seal and te death of his father.

"That's it? That's your sob story? Pathetic" said Naruto annoyed at the Hyūga, he removed his ANBU armor and shirt before channeling chakra making his seal appear. "You see this?" asked the blonde before revealing his status as a jinchūriki, the names of his parents, and the name of his last living relative to the whole stadium.

"Hokage-dono, surely you don't allow your shinobi to tell such outrageous lies" asked the disguised Orochimaru

"I don't let my shinobi lie like that, no, old friend" said the aged Hokage but he did not move to have Naruto removed from the exams

"Hokage-dono?"

"However, he isn't lying, he _is_ the son of the late Yondiame Hokage, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina" said the Hokage making Orochimaru go wide-eyed as a new figure entered the Kage box.

"Who are you?" asked the 'Kazekage' and the figure smiled before turning to the Hokage

"Hello Hokage-sama, I am Uzumaki Masao" said Masao with a smile on his face.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as he made that o-so-familiar handseal and several clones poofed into existence. Him and his clones rushed the former Rookie-of-the-Year, only for Neji to use his Kaiten once more. Growing tired Naruto threw numerous kunai and shurinken at Neji onl for them tobe deflected as well. Down to only 3 kunai and six shurinken, Naruto smiled a fox-like grin.

"Give up Naruto, I know you are almost out of chakra. If we continue there is no guarantee you'll survive" warned Neji in a burst of Camaraderie(?) and Naruto smiled

"You obviously never fought a jinchūriki before" said Naruto before the Kyūbi's yoki burst forth and engulfed Naruto who then used said yoki and charged at Neji with renewed energy.

'_What?'_ thought Neji befor performing the kaiten once more, but when Naruto's fist, covered in the Kyūbi's yoki, hit the dome of chakra there was a huge explosion throwing the two gennin away from each other. Neji crashed into the wall of the arena and fell down unconscious, Naruto on the other hand had faster reflexes and flipped mid-air landing on all fours as Kyūbi's yoki receeded and tood up before running through handseals and biting his thumb so it bled. Pressing the bleeding hand to the ground,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" muttered Naruto, and Miki disappeared from the stands with a poof of smoke and reappeared in the arena in her spider form, "Miki-chan, can you heal him, enough so I can talk to him?" he asked her and there was another poof of smoke as Miki reassumed her human form.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" said Miki as her hands started to glow green, _'Shousen jusu'_ she thought happily as she began to heal Neji.

"She's a spider" said Sakura in shock as she and Ino went pale, Ino because of her extreme phobia of spiders, and Sakura from the realization she was so far behind her teammates and she would be nothing but dead weight to them…

"Did I happen to mention I am the Spider Sage" said Masao smiling as Naruto summoned Miki the two Kages just stared at the older Uzumaki realizing who trained Naruto during the Month break…

Slowly coming into consciousness Neji noticed the girl in the ring

"W-who are you?" asked Neji only for the girl to look off to the side

"Naruto-kun, he's awake"

"Arigatou Miki-chan" answered Naruto before the girl, Miki, disappeared in a poof of smoke. "You know I failed the Gennin Exams three times, each time because the test was on my worst jutsu, the bunshin jutsu. So stop mopping around, afterall, unlike me, you're not a failure"

"Victor; Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled the proctor and the crowd cheered as NAruto waved to them, completely ecstatic that they were cheering for him. "You know, as a caged bird grows smarter it'll start to peck at the lock as to learn how to open it's cage, as it wishes to be free once more" said the proctor as the Hyūga laid here still injured before the Medics got him and took him to the infirmary…

When Naruto got to the contenders' box he ran through handseals and bit his thumb summoning Miki.

"Nice job Naruto-kun! You'll make Chūnin for sure!" said the summon before she kissed him on the cheek, "Just remember to rest before your next match you need to rest" she said happily as the rest of the Gennin look looked shock, except Gaara, who just looked bored, at Naruto's display of skill. Just a month ago is taijutsu was like that of a barroom brawler, now it had form and style, and he learned the summoning jutsu.

"Ano… why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Naruto as he began to feel uncomfortable at their stares.

"Troublesome blonde… Why'd you summon a spider?" asked Shikamaru and Naruto just grinned before turning to Miki a serious look on his face

"We may very well need someone of Neji's skill very soon" said Naruto before Miki leaned forward and planted a kiss on the young summoner's lips causing the boy to light up and a bright red blush.

"Mmm… Ramen" said Miki causing one of any three reactions in the rest of the room; blushing in embarrassment, looks of disgust, or indifference as Miki claimed one more kiss from Naruto his one deeper then the last one, but not by much, she ignored the other occupants of the room as she did so before hearing cat calls. Embarrassed at her lack of self control Miki pushed Naruto away blushing deeply as she tried to clear her head before giving Naruto a peck on the cheek, "Gomen, I don't know what-" said Miki before catching Naruto's light smile.

"It's fine Miki-chan" said Naruto but he still held her, "However I don't want you to leave right now, ok?" he asked earning a nod as Kankuro forfitted is match against Shino after Shikamaru and Temari's match(A/N: I forgot which came first).

"We will give Uchiha Sasuke five more minutes, after that he will have forfitted the match" said the Hokage and Masao frowned at the favoritism

"Something isn't right" said Naruto and Miki just nodded, "Miki-chan be a dear and go 'check' on Neji"

"Hai, Naruto-kun" she replied as she slipped herself from Naruto's arms and left the contender's booth heading to the medic station under the stadium, where she was stopped by two Hyūga branch members

"Did Uzumaki send you to finish the job?" asked one of the Hyūga making Miki giggle slightly.

"In a way he did;" she said and the Hyūga members took defensive stances, "He sent me to finish healing him" she finished.

"Gomen, are we late?" asked a man with silver hair that spiked off in all directions and a hai-ate over his left eye, Hayate Kakashi.

"No, but it was close, another second and he would've been disqualified" said the proctor as Naruto ran down into the arena

"You won" said a teenaged boy with raven hair hat look like a chicken's butt, Uchiha Sasuke

"Was there any doubt?" asked Naruto smiling

"You know, you two need to need to get off the field so I can start the match" said the proctor and Naruto suddenly became serious

"Sasuke, this guy is dangerous, he-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, you're someone I want to fight, I'm not going to lose" said Sasuke and Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Just don't die" said Naruto before turning around and walking off, waving as he did so.

"The Final match before the semi-finals; Uchiha Sasuke vs. Subaku no Gaara, Hajime(sp)!"

"Naruto-kun" said Miki as she placed her hand on her summoners shoulder after he was in the stairwell, and the said Gennin turnedwith a light smile on his face, "Neji is doing better" said Miki and Naruto nodded as he continued up to the contender's booth, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto glanced at her before continuing on to the contender's booth

"Sasuke is fighting Gaara, and I am afraid no matter how much-"

There was a sound of a thousand birds chirping

"Chidori(1)!" said Sasue as he ran down the all of the stadium with something that looked like lightning in is hand. Sasuke ran towards a large sphere made of sand

"Not good" said Naruto as he glanced out of the viewing window in the contender's booth he had just gotten to there. He had felt the spike in yoki as spikes shot out from the sphere only just missing Sasuke.

"Do you want me-"

"No Miki-chan, let your sisters-" said Naruto before he yawned, "Damn, why do I feel so tired…"

"KAI!" said Miki as she released a large about of chakra, disrupting a large sale genjutsu from Naruto and the rest of the Gennin.

"And so I begins" said Masao as a purple barrier surrounded the Kage booth trapping him and the Hokage in an impenetrable box…

"Go after Sasuke, Naruto I know you can beat Gaara, but you are to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Until you've gotten all allies out of danger, then let it rip!" ordered Kakashi and Naruto Nodded

"Hai, sensei, kuchiyose no jutsu!" sai Naruto as he raced through hand seals and summoned four spiders, four wolf spiders(2)

"What do you want boy?" asked one of the larger wolf spiders, Shikon(2)

"Now, now, Shikon, I know you are not being rude to _my_ partner" said Miki as she walked up dragging an oto-nin behind her.

"Him? He's a weak-"

"we don't have time for this" said Naruto before more yoki coursed through his system, **"**_**Who's weak?**_**"**said Naruto as he slammed Shikon into a wall before calming quickly, "After all, only Miki has beaten me, even when I went all out" he said before suddenly twisting and ramming an elbow into a suna-nin's gut spiking Kyūbi's yoki out it killing the enemy shinobi.

"Just go! You need to make sure that Sasuke does _not_ reach Gaara" said Kakashi as he drove a kunai deep into an oto-nin's chest cavity

"Hai sensei!" said Naruto as he went to get the two other Gennin that would be best for this mission.

"Naruto, where-" started Kakashi

I'm getting a team together, I may need some help, sensei" said Naruto as he nudged Shikamaru who despite there being no genjutsu on him was pretending to sleep. "Oi! Wake up Shikamaru, we've got a mission, Sakura get over here, we need to save Sasuke"

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Sasuke-kun doesn't need our hel!" screeched the fangirl and Naruto glared at her

"Sakura-san, when this is over I'm having you written uo for disobeying a superior officer" said Naruto nd Saura scoffed

"And how do you out rank me? If anything I should out rank you Naruto-baka!" screeched Sakura.

"No Sakura, he out ranks you, as for why? Because I said so that's why" said Kakashi befor Shikon flew by legs wrapped around an oto-nin, biting him, "Go Naruto"

"Orochimaru, always a snake in the grass aren't you?" said Masao as he threw a kunai at the traitor sannin whom dodged easily

"Ah, Masao, not dead yet I see, perhaps I can fix that!" said Orochimaru as he he jumped away from Sarutobi just in time to keep himself from getting hit by a kick from the old man.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" said both Masao and Sarutobi as they summoned the boss spider, Masame, and the king of the Monkeys, Enma, respectively

"Ah! Masami! It's been a long time." Said nma and the spider boss smiled politely.

"Indeed it has, Enma-dono" she replied before turning to the gay pedophile known as Orochimaru, "Masao-koi, does this mean you need to go into sage mode?" asked Masami

"Hai, gomenasai Koibito" said Masao as Masami changed into her spider form like her sister shewas a black widow, unlike her sister her color's were reversed.

"shall we get started then?" asked Sarutobi

"Yes, I thing so, ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu(3)" said Masao as he covered the 'field' with mist

"Doton: Doryū Taiga no jutsu(4)" said Sarutobi suddenly causing the roof underneath Orochimaru to turn to mud and start to slide down the roof towards the barrier. Masao started to run through a certain chain of seals that caused Orochimaru to panic and throw several kunai at the Spider Sage allowing for Sarutobi to finish his second jutsu, "Doton: Doryūdan no jutsu(5)!"

"Katon: Karyūdan no jutsu(6)" said Masami channeling fire chakra into the earth dragon missiles only for the snake sannin to dodge, albeit barely…

Flying through the trees Naruto and Sakura, Shikamaru having broke off to buy the dou some time, soon caught up with the sand trio and Sasuke.

"Pull back Sasuke, I'll take care of Gaara" said Naruto in a voice that left no room for arguing and Sasuke gritted his teeth

"Why should I dope?" asked Sasuke angrily making the blonde haired jinchūriki's eyes, which had been on Gaara, turn sharply to him

"Because I said so, Uchiha, I am in charge here, which according to the Shinobi Code means you must obey my orders, or be stripped of rank, have your chakra seals and placed under ANBU guard at all times for the rest of your life" warned Naruto making Sasuke and Sakura gape at him surprised as Shikon and the others began to attack Gaara…

_Flashback:_

_Running through the trees Naruto started to formulate a plan with Shikon as Sakura shied away from the large spiders._

"_Remember, Gaara has an absolute defence known as Suna no Tate_(7)_ and Suna no Yoroi_(8)_"__ warned Naruto remembering the info Miki ad gathered, and from what he had seen. Shikon just gave the spiders' equivalent of a nod, "If it looks like…" Sakura had stopped trying to listen at that point but moments later she noticed all the spiders except for Shikon had left their group_

End flashback

"Pull back" licked Shikon as suddenly Gaara turned his attention to the spiders, which turned out to be a bad decision for the young jinchūriki

'_F__ū__ton: Daitoppa_(9)_!' _thought Naruto as he took a deep breath and blew out causing a large amount of sand to fly away from it's master before he threw his last three kunai and last six shurinken. Naruto then thrusted his palms out towards them causing a short burst of wind that made the projectiles move faster towards Gaara, "Fūton: Reppūshū(10). Meanwhile Shikon and the other wolf spiders engaged Temari and Kankuro, keeping them from interfering in their summoner's battle. With Sasuke and Sakura, the two non-jinchūriki of team 007 watched in awe, Sasuke scowled

'_That power, it should be mine!'_ thought Sasuke a he angrily watched NAruto actually hit Gaara, not enough sand there to block the attack…

"MY BLOOD! You'll make me feel even more alive! SHI-NE!" said Gaara as he shot is remaining sand at NAruto whom dodged. Falling into the Uzumaki style, Naruto dodged left andright continuously getting closer to Gaara, who, while was getting more and more sand back, still didn't have enough to stop Naruto's endless assault, until: "Hehehehe! Well done Uzumaki! I'll show you my mother's true form now!" said the deranged jinchūriki as suddenly sand stared to pile on Gaara taking the form of a giant tanuki with Gaara sticking up like a zit on the tanuki's forehead.

"Well… Shit…" said Naruto looking up at the Ichibi no Shukaku before running through now familiar handseals, "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Miki!" said Naruto as Miki felt a very familiar pull of being summoned, yet again.

"Masao-koi…" said Masami and the Spider Sage nodded acknowledging her

"I know Masami, I sense it too" said Masao as he dodged as attack from the Shodaime Hokage, the blasted snake had used a kinjutsu known as Edo Tensei and while, at the moment, he had the upper han, he knew that his Sage mode was running out, fast, and Masami was being held up by the Nidaime, as Sarutobi was engaging Oochimaru himself.

"Uzumaki-san, do you need some aid?" asked Enma as Sarutobi noticed the lowing of the Spider Sage, Masao nodded

"Can you hold off the Shodaime and Nidaime for a moment or two?" asked Masao and the king of the monkeys was silent for a little bit before answering

"What do you plan to do?" asked Enma and Masao grinned

"If I can get all the way into Sage mode, the Shodaime and Nidaime won't stand a chance" Enma nidded one and engaged both the previous Hokages freeing up Masami, "Masami-koi, I… Gomen…" said Masao sadly Masami nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she moved to Masao fangs slowly protruding from her upper jaw.

"I love you Koibito" said Masami before sinking her fangs into Masao's neck sending venom through-out the Spider Sage's body. Chakra burst forth

"_**Go Masami, help Sarutobi, I've got this**_**"** said Masao before he disappeared in a burst of pure speed, converting te venom into chakra, and the chakra into energy…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please!<p>

1. Chidori: literally= One Thousand Birds

2. Shikon: literally= Fangs

3. Kirigakure no jutsu: Hidden Mist Jutsu

4. Doton: Doryū Taiga no jutsu: Earth Style: Earth River Flow jutsu

5. Doton: Doryūdan no jutsu: Earth Style: Earth Dragon bullet jutsu

6. Katon: Karyūdan no jutsu: Fire style: Fire dragon bullet jutsu

7. Suna no Tate: Shield of Sand

8. Suna no Yoroi: Armor of Sand

9. Fūton: Daitoppa: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough

10. Fūton: Reppūshū: Wind Style: Gale Palm


	5. Chapter Four: Invasion part 2-Loses

Just so you know this was 20 pages on paper and 7 on the computer, no that wasn't changed due to editing, that was was change due to letter size

Chapter Four: Invasion part 2/Loses

"Naruto-kun, may I ask you something?" ask Miki sweetly as she looked upon Sukaku, Annoyance in her eyes.

"Sure if you want"

"Why the hell am I looking at Ichibi no Sukaku?" And why am I the only summon here?" asked Miki her arachnid body chattering. Naruto flinched knowing Miki was pissed

"I don't have anymore of my own chakra left and the fox isn't listening" said Naruto not caring if his teammates heard about the Kyūbi

"_**Oh, Shut-up Uzumaki!**_" said Gaara before he attempted to stomp on Naruto and Miki only for an explosion of red chakra to envelope the duo.

_**'Ah! The princess of the Spider clan, and you gaki...'**_

_'Kyūbi, I need your chakra, or we may very well die!'_ said Naruto and the Kyūbi scoffed

_**'If you need my help against Sukaku, then you are not worthy-'**_

_'Oh can it Kitsune'_ said Miki angrily, no one not even someone as powerful as the Kyūbi, was going to be rude to her partner, _'Naruto-kun is my partner, and friend, I'll be damned before I let anyone insult him for asking for help when he's been pushed to his limit and beyond!'_

_**'You DARE insult me? Sukaku is the weakest of us Bijū! The gaki-'**_

_'Used his chakra, all of it to make it here, fighting the whole way, for the most part, and then summoned me! He at least-'_

_'Miki-chan, let it be, the fur-ball is just a coward, he doesn't have the balls to take on Sukaku, he's just a frightened kit'_ taunted Naruto making the Kyūbi growl.

_**'SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DAMNED NAMIKAZE! Just shut up and take your damned chakra!' **_said the Kyūbi as he flooded Naruto's system with his youki. Naruto's eyes turned red, his pupils elongated, his whiskers marks grew bolder, and his fingernails grew into claws.

"_**Miki-chan, you ready?"**_ asked Naruto his voice heavily demonic

"_**DIE UZUMAKI!"**_ said Gaara as he lifted his 'foot' and attempted to crush Naruto and Miki underneath it...

"_**Gomen, Shodaime, Nidaime, but please die gracefully"**_ said Masao as he threw two kunai at the previous Hokage before he suddenly leaped at the Nidaime and engaged him in taijutsu

"So the Annoyance is finally going to die?" asked Orochimaru as he held Kusanagi ready to strike down Masame or Sarutobi should either attack him

"I think not Oro-teme!" said Masame angrily before she leaped at Orochimaru smoke enveloping her as she changed into her spider form attempting to bite the snake sannin with her fangs "SHI-NE!" hissed the 'red' widow—as a boss summon for the spider clan her colors were reversed—angrily.

Masao stood over the currently reconstructing bodies of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages and was running through a complex series of hand seals, both two handed and a combination of one handed—a set for each hand—seals before drawing a circle with a line going vertically through the middle of it and pressing his hands on each of the former Hokages.

"_**Supaida Fūin Shiki Fūin**_(1)_**! Fūin!"**_ said Masao and webbing covered the bodies while a symbol of a spider with it's legs wrapped around a spiral appeared on each of the web covered bodies. _**"Now it's just you **_**Orochimaru"** said Masao as he turned to the snake sannin his eyes a solid black...

"**Really? You had to summon me to fight Sukaku? Couldn't it be someone else?"**complained a tarantula the size as of Sukaku, Miki and Naruto stood on it's back

"Aw! Why do you guys keep picking on Naruto-kun? You never picked on onee-sama's partner, Mosismor" complained Miki not fazed as the giant spider grabbed Sukaku by the tail.

"**Supaida ninpo: Issen Gekidoku no Kiba!**(2)**"** said the large summon before he bit the sand incarnation, poisonous chakra shooting through the chakra infused sand construct and to Gaara's body only for it to dissipate before it could get to the boy.

"_**HAHAHA! Is that the best you can do, Uzumaki?**_**" **asked Gaara as he attempted to grab the over-sized spider.

"_**I think not Gaara!**_**" **said Naruto as he shoved a lot of yoki into his legs jumping into the air and landing on the arm of the transformed Gaara

"Naruto-kun, summon me up there!" yelled Miki, and Naruto complied, whilst dodging the sand that seemed intent on either knocking him off or catching him.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu: MIKI!**_**" **said Naruto before leaping over another tendril of sand, and preforming a handstand, using that to actually summon the Spider clan princess. Miki appeared in her spider form and started to run up the body of Sukaku dodging the sand's attempts to stop her. **"**_**F**__**ū**__**ton: Renk**__**ūdan**_(3)**"** said Naruto before he blew out a hard breath that then formed into a bullet shape before it slammed into Sukaku's eye.

"Supaida ninpo: Gekidoku" clicked Miki as she leaped to sink her fangs into Gaara only to suddenly be swatted away by a tendril of sand

"_**Katon: Goukakyū no jutsu!**_**" **thought Naruto as he breathed out a large fireball, turning much of the sand into molten glass

"_**Hahaha! Well done Uzumaki! Now I'll show you the full extent the difference in our power!**_**" **shouted Gaara with an insane look in his eyes before he formed the ram seal...

Sarutobi and Orochimaru stood panting sweat drenching them, however Sarutobi was much better for the wear as Orochimaru had large spider bites on his arms. As the Snake Sannin looked off to into the distance where Sukaku stood he cursed as he saw the Sand's incarnate fall apart. Masao leaning against a tree within the barrier just laughed weakly, the spider sage mode was running out, and with it his life.

"Damn you sensei! Damn you Uzumaki!" said Orochimaru as he ordered the retreat of the Oto-nin, "When I get the use of my arms again, I'll kill you both!" he shouted before he and his oto-yon fled the battlefield...

Naruto stood over Gaara, who was barely able to stay awake from all the damage he had received from Miki and Naruto

"S-stay away!" said Gaara, scared for the first time in his life, as he tried and failed to get away from Naruto.

"It's horrible, isn't it? The pain of being alone..." said the blonde jinchūriki looking down at Gaara. He was only able to stand due to the fact the fox had yet to stop channeling Yoki through him. "I coulda been just like you, a cold heartless killer, and nobody would have been able to stop me, but you know what? I was saved from that darkness, let me save you too" said Naruto as a tired and limping Miki moved towards the Jinchūriki, only for Temari and Kankoru to land in front of the summon, ready to fight her, although they looked to be half-dead themselves.

"S-tay back!" said Temari, even though she knew that if the summon went all out against her, she would stand no chance in stopping her. However Miki just walked past her, only stopping to say a few words.

"I'm not here to fight you, not anymore"

Those words almost made Temari's knees buckle, as Miki walked up to Naruto who's Kyūbi powered stamina was about to give out and he passed out in her arms. "Go, we both need to take care of someone important to us, and we can not afford to fight one an other at this time" said the Spider princess as she held Naruto tightly to herself ready to leap away and leave them to Shikon should they attack.

"No..." said Gaara as his siblings tensed ready to attack, "We are done... Lets go home" said Gaara as he leaned bodily on both his siblings whom were in shock for a moment before nodding at their youngest sibling

"Okay Gaara" said Temari as they carried their brother away...

"Shikon," said Miki

"Hai, Hime?"

"Grab Naruto-kun's teammates, we're going to the village, if they resist, put them out" ordered Miki and the wolf spider summon nodded

"Hai"

With that Miki rushed off towards the village leaving everyone, except Naruto whom was held tightly in her arms, behind...

"-cough-I guess this is it.—cough—Funny I-cough-thought I would live to see Naruto-kun—cough cough—surpass me as a spider summoner" said Masao as the last of the venom broke down in his system, "Sarutobi, do me a favor"

"Anything Uzumaki-san"

"Make sure Naruto gets promoted, him and that Nara kid, damned—cough cough cough—damned genius I tell you" choked out the dieing Uzumaki

"I will, Uzumaki-san, I will"

"Ariegeto"

"Koibito, save your strength, Naruto-kun is on his way, so is Miki, please hold on!" pleaded Masami as she gripped Masao's shoulders and attempted to channel chakra into him, however his coils virtually didn't exist anymore.

"Gomen—cough—Masami, tell—cough—Naruto-kun I'm proud—cough—of him"

"You can tell him yourself! You can't die yet! You told me you were going to help me raise our children!" said Masami frantically as Miki landed on the roof, Naruto slowly waking up, "Miki! Get over here! Masao needs help!" cried Masami to her sister.

"HAI!" said Miki as she put Naruto down and clapped her hands together before they started glowing green, and running a cursory scan on Masao. "I... I can't..." she said suddenly shock and sadness filling her, her sister was about to lose her lover, and father of her children, while Miki was losing a sparing partner and the father of her nieces and nephews.

"Why not?!" yelled Masami, although she knew deep down inside it was hopeless, tears streamed down her face as Sarutobi limped over

"Move, I'll seal him inside of a scroll so he does not die" said the elderly Hokage as he summoned the ANBU closer, "Captain hand me a sealing scroll" he ordered

"Hai" came the response and the ANBU captain handed over an empty sealing scroll to the Hokage, who took it and slid it under Masao's slowly dieing body, before sending chakra into the seal which pulled Masao in. In a poof of smoke Masao was no longer there, but he was at the same time.

"Naruto, I hereby give you a field promotion to Chūnin, and give you your first official B-Ranked mission; go find Jiraiya and inform him that on my orders, you and he are to find and bring Tsunade back to the village, If she refuses, inform her it she had no choice in the matter, that the Hokage orders it" said Sarutobi, Naruto nodded his chakra reserves already half-full.

"Hai, ojii-san" said Naruto but before he could so much as stand Miki was in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you are up to this?" she asked ignoring the Hokage and the ANBU, her hand running a cursory scan on Naruto now

"Miss"

"I'll be alright Miki-chan, no really" he said as she gave him a look before he wrapped his arms around the spider princess making her sigh and lean into the hug.

"Just don't reverse-summon me" she said smiling into his shoulder

"Why?" asked Naruto knowing full well he could handle this mission with just Jiraiya and himself

"Because whether you like it or not I am going with you"

"No" said Naruto and the Hokage simultaneously and Miki scoffed

"No? Sorry but yes I am going, I am your partner. I am not going anywhere, and neither are you unless I am with you" said Miki pointedly making Naruto and Sarutobi frown.

"Miki-san, I don't think you-" started the elderly Hokage before Miki was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared Miki was in her spider form.

"I am Naruto-kun's summon partner, telling me I can not go is telling Naruto he can not go" countered Miki readily her fangs clicking erratically as she glared at Sarutobi.

"You're a summon?" asked Sarutobi confused, sure he had seen her in the arena, but he really didn't think that she really was a summon, but rather the real summoner, to make Naruto look like he had a skill he really didn't have, a slight of hand as it were.

"Hai, I am Miki, Princess of the Spider clan" said the large black widow as Naruto frowned at her

"What're you doing, Miki-chan? I need you here to watch-"

"Naruto, I'll stay here, I'll watch over the Hokage, and Masao-koi" said Masami interrupting the blonde jinchūriki much to his annoyment

"But don't you need to get back to the rest of the spider clan?" countered Naruto, Masami smiled lightly.

"They can survive without me for a little while, just hurry back"

"As much as I enjoy you ordering my partner around, I believe it is time to go" suggested Miki this time Sarutobi nodded in agreement

"Naruto-kun, it's time for you..." Sarutobi paused, "And Miki" he relented, "To go."

"Hai, Hokage-jiji" said Naruto before he disappeared in a ploom of smoke as did Miki...

Near the west gate, Jiraiya sensed someone shunshin, no two people shunshinning into the area. Recognizing the Kyūbi's yoki mixed in with one of the signatures, he turned to the duo, just as the smoke cleared.

"What is it Gaki?" asked the gama-sennin and Naruto gave a small, yet sad, smile

"Masao-nii is seriously injured. I was given a field promotion, and my first official B rank mission" said Naruto making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow, the last field promotion happened during the Third Shinobi War, he knew there was more to this...

"And?" asked the elder shinobi making Naruto sigh

"I am here to inform you that, Miki, yourself, and I are to locate Senjū Tsunade, and inform her that, under Hokage's orders, she is to return to Konohagakure no Sato, or she will be marked as a nuke-nin" said Naruto, Jiraiya cursed, his sensei was giving his old teammate an ultimatum, one he was sure his sensei would carry out.

"Alright, Gaki, let's go" said gama-sennin, oh how he was dreading the eventual meeting with his female teammate...

a few months later we find our heroes in a small town with a large casino

"No" said Naruto for the fourth time when Jiraiya asked him for his money

"Naruto, I need to use your money, if I use mine, Tsunade will know I am tracking her down and it will be that much-"

"Fine, but no more then thirty-five million ryū, I need to be able to eat after this mission" said Naruto understanding now that Jiraiya had explained his reasonings

"Naruto-kun, I want you to learn the Supaida Gigei(Spider Arts)" said Miki suddenly interrupting the two Konoha-nins' conversation

"Nani? Why?" asked Naruto looking at her only for Jiraiya to answer before she had the chance

"Probably for the same reason the toad elders would insist on your training if you had signed the toad contract and I was in a similar state as your uncle" was the response only for Naruto to glare angrily

"My uncle is going to be fine!" he he said in a quiet yet furious voice

"Why do you think we are after- TSUNADE!" said Jiraiya whom stopped short as they walked into an Inn & Tavern, the Slug Sannin sitting at the bar.

"Jiraiya? Why are you here? Are we having some reunion or something?" asked the blonde drunk surprised to see the man, and with the Kyūbi jinchūriki in tow. The surprise only grew when the boy stepped forwards and addressed her directly holding her gaze

"Tsunade-sama, by order of the Hokage, you are to return to Konohagakure no Sato, immediately, your travel rights have here-wit been revoked" said Naruto making the elder blonde laugh

"Jiraiya, who does this boy think he is? Now why are you here?" asked she asked once more

"Gomen, Hime, but he's telling the truth. You have to go back with us, or you'll be declared a Nuke-nin" said Jiraiya in an absolutely serious voice, one that showed he was not joking. Tsunade went wide-eyed before she narrowed her eyes in anger

"And what gives sensei the right to do that?"

"The Hokage has every right, Senjū, he is the undisputed leader of your shinobi forces" said Miki as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm

"Ha! As if. Sensei-"

"Tsunade, you had better watch what you say, I will not hold back if it comes to blows, I failed once, I won't fail again" warned Jiraiya as he frowned at the Slug Princess whom looked back at him in surprise, she had thought it would take much more to get Jiraiya that upset, much more.

"What is your answer, Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto his eyes narrow, his hand moving towards his weapons pouch, Tsunade noticed it.

"Do you really think you can take me, gaki?" she replied, Naruto snorted

"Not really, not on my own at least, but the way I see it, even if your apprentice sides with you, we've got you out numbered" answered Naruto making Tsunade laugh

"I see you, Jiraiya, and a non-combatant" snorted Tsunade making Miki smirk

"I wouldn't judge anyone my appearances, Senjū, after all, I am very well versed in combat"

"Don't give me that whole, underneath the underneath bullshit girl" said Tsunade rudely making Naruto narrow his eyes angrily, Miki frown, and Jiraiya scowl

"You've changed, Tsunade, and not for the better" said the Gama-sennin the scorn in his voice evident

"People change, that's what happen when they get older, even if I look like this, I am fifty years old-"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" said Naruto his eyes red and slitted as smoke appeared and Jiraiya jumped back suddenly alert, "Masami-sama, this is the slug sannin, Senjū Tsunade"

"Masami-onee-chan are you alright?" as the smoke cleared revealing a tear eyed Masami in her human form

"No, Masao-koi is getting worse!" said the spider boss

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade as she relaxed out of a fighting stance after only seeing another human, and Masami twirled around to look at the slug sannin. Jiraiya slowly backed away from the potentially volatile situation which did not go unnoticed by Tsunade, "Jiraiya, what're-"

Masami looked up at the legendary medic before getting on her knees and put her forehead to the ground

"Senjū Tsunade, I am Masami, Queen of the Spider clan, I beg you, please return to Konohagakure-"

"No"

"Please! I beg you, please, my lover, my partner, my summoner, Uzumaki Masao" begged Masami and Tsunade looked down on her.

"No, anyone who is a shinobi should be prepared to die" said Tsunade before attempting to take a drink of her sake when both the bottle and saucer shattered a senpon in the wall beside her and a kunai in the bar in front of her

"_**You best watch what you say Senjū, I am not above putting you in critical condition and dragging your sorry ass back to Konohagakure"**_ said Naruto as a tail of Chakra began to form behind him

"Naruto, stand-down, you don't have the experience to take on Tsunade" said Jiraiya making Naruto turn sharply towards the Gama-sennin with a snarl on his face. "I on the other hand, do" he added a frown on his face, Tsunade winced at the thinly-veiled threat.

"Jiriaya-sama?" asked the black haired young woman that was holding the pig known as Ton-ton

"Shizune, Chūnin of Konohagakure no Sato, Apprentice of Senjū Tsunade, you are here-by recalled to Konoha" said Miki as she continued to glare at the slug sannin when Naruto spoke up

"Shizune-san, should your master attempt to flee us you are to aid us in apprehending her, or you ill be treated as an enemy nin" Jiraiya frowned but said nothing as it was a reasonable expectation.

"And you are?" asked Shizune not recognizing the Kyūbi jinchūriki

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, recently promoted Chūnin of Konoha, and the beautiful lady beside me is Miki, Princess of the Spider Clan, and my summoning partner" said Naruto which prompted Miki to blush at the compliment before turning serious once again

"Well, Naruto-san, I do believe you have no right to order me about, that right is reserved-" started the older Chūnin

"When the orders come directly from the Hokage, I believe I have every right" argued Naruto pointedly

"Tsunade-sama, is this true? Have we been recalled?" asked the black haired woman and Tsunade mashed her teeth

"Apparently, however I have no intention of returning to that hellhole they call a village" at that the air grew tense as four figures fell into four different fighting stances

"Senjū Tsunade, you are here-by charged with treason. As such, the punishment is death" said Naruto as he drew two kunai and held them in a reverse grip.

"I'm sorry Hime, but I must do what is best for Konoha" said Jiraiya as he got ready to attack

"So it comes to this?" sighed Miki before smoke covered her body and when it cleared Miki stood there in her spider form

"Shizune, go, you are-" started Tsunade when there was a blur of movement, and then Naruto was behind the black haired iroūyo-nin, a kunai at her neck

"Choose now Shizune, are you loyal to your village, or to your master?" asked Naruto, the whole tavern froze at the question. The tavern owner walked over to the group and was about to inform them that they had to leave when all hell broke loose. Tsunade attempted to attack Naruto only for Miki to get in the way

"_**Supaida Sensu: Ko Amimono Tama**_(Spider Style: Great Web Shot)_**!"**_ said Miki and a ball of webbing the size of a baseball flew at the slug-sannin whom managed to dodge, right into Jiraiya's waiting fist, he swung at the slug sannin but she ducked underneath his blow.

_'Katon: Goukakyū no jutsu'_ thought Jiraiya as he preformed the jutsu seallessly, again Tsunade avoided the attack before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, all chakra powered, at the spider princess when suddenly she was wrapped in webbing , which she broke out of quite easily, as Masami stood up and glared at the older woman, smoke covering her form

"**Prepare to die Senjū!"** said a literally clickety voice before a spider flew out at Tsunade

"Choose, Shizune, I have to go help my summon partner, but so help me if you choose to help your master I will kill you myself" said Naruto before throwing kunai at Tsunade and rushing her.

"So the gaki finally decides to join the fight, huh?" asked Tsunade as she blocked a jab from Jiraiya

"Oh no, Hime, he's just ending it" said Jiraiya before Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed his hand covering her in blood

_Flashback:_

"_Ero-sennin, what do we do if Tsunade decides not to go willingly?" asked Naruto calmly unlike his summoning partner Miki who was currently fuming, they had been searching for months now. Jiraiya let the nickname slide for the moment as he gave the question some thought before speaking up_

"_Well there is a lot _I _can do, but the best way for you would be to cover her with blood, Tsunade is very hemophobic_(AN: fear of blood in case anyone is wondering)_" said the Gama-sennin calmly and Naruto frowned, but nodded._

End Flashback

The blood from the cut Naruto inflicted upon himself splattered onto Tsunade and she froze, long enough for Miki and Masami to wrap her securely in webbing strong enough to hold her

"_**Supaida Fūin Shiki! Fūin!" **_said Miki adding the Spider Seal for good measure.

"I never heard of that seal, what does it do?" asked Jiraiya as things started to calm down

"That would be telling ero-sennin" said Miki as she stuck her tongue out at him

_Flashback_

"_So Gama-Osan..." said Miki as she watched Naruto practice the Uzumaki style taijutsu Jiraiya frowned_

"_What?" he asked in a gruff voice_

"_Why are you here anyway?" You're the Gama-sennin, _not _the Supaida-sennin" said the young summon and Jiraiya was silent for a little while as he thought of the best way to answer the question_

"_Besides the fact I need to supervise to keep sensei happy" he countered making Miki blush in embarrassment for not thinking of that. "Well, being in the presence of such beautiful women-"_

"_GAH! I knew it! You're just a hentai!" said Miki before she got off the ground and walked off fuming angrily at his answer, "Stupid ero-sennin" she mumbled under her breath, but Jiraiya heard it_

"_Don't call me that!"_

End Flashback

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath but otherwise said nothing, being the younger sister of the boss summon of the Spider clan had it's perks it seems...

A/N

1. Supaida Fūin Shiki= Spider Seal style

2. Supaida ninpo: Issen Gekidoku no Kiba= Spider Ninja art: One Thousand deadly poisons of the fangs

I will not be updating for a while after posting the next chapter, due to loss of knowledge I am rereading the older chapters so I can keep an accurate description to the series, I know of course I could just form an AU for the story, but I do like having some sort of guideline. I am sorry that I have made all of you wait this long to tell you that you will have to wait longer for the next chapter, but life had gotten VERY hectic and only recently has begun to calm down. I was in college and am unable to go this semester for personal reasons, so you have that going for you. This story, "Naruto: Spider Summoner", "A Far-Flung Love" a story on FiMFiction, and one other which shall remain unnamed due to being an original story are to be the only stories I plan on working on, but don't expect ANY updates in a schedulable manner.


End file.
